


Manos Frías

by STsuki



Series: Ilusiones (30) [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ethical Dilemmas, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, estoy culpando a Blaack Mirror, sorry fabi :(
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Minho es un modelo y ese es su primer desnudo, no esperaba enfrentarse a nociones poco éticas sobre la vida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pedido para fabi08, espero que te guste, aunque no quedó realmente muy adhoc a tu indicación, sorry.

☂

Llevaba sentado 20 minutos en una antesala pulcra decorada  con ricos tonos tierra y dorados que tenían la intención de hacer su espera confortable. Había un retrato colgado frente a la puerta con un bellísimo y anticuado marco de madera detallado en ocre con destellos dorados. Ahí había terminado su inspección, no estaba listo para mirar la imagen.

Una voz suave llamó su nombre y le indico ponerse de pie frente a la puerta, estaba nervioso, pero ese había sido un requisito para el trabajo, entrar donde Shim Changmin como el modelo de desnudos sin experiencia que era, sabiendo que si eso salía mal cualquier aspiración relacionada a las artes que hubiese tenido hasta ese momento sería reducida a ser una nueva cara en  canal 24.7 erótica, personificando las fantasías promedio de gente mediocre para su más burda y primitiva entretención.

—Buenas tardes, soy Minho numero ciudadano 6589045 es un placer-

—Conocerme, lo sé, todo tu lo irradia. Lo siento justo aquí —interrumpió la voz suave de _EL_ artista, haciendo un vago semi circulo con su índice a la altura de su sien, mientras estaba concentrado en picar y manipular una vieja cámara fotográfica análoga. Llevaba austeros pantalones grises y nada más. Cuando se volteó, Minho pudo haber chillado un poco como un gato aterrorizado. Y luego las facciones cambiaron en una mueca fácil, cálida, enternecida y burlona.

Sus ojos eran tan vivos y radiantes.

Y luego una fotografía inesperada lo sacó de su aturdimiento.

—Eres justo lo que pedí, nunca recibo lo que pido, porque a Jaeboo le gustan como tú: jóvenes, ingenuos, con un aire inocente y puro para hacer _que se atraganten con una verga descomunal_ , sus palabras no las mías. Le gusta el entretenimiento visceral.  Tú debiste gustarle a Yunho entonces y por eso te mando conmigo. Lindo gesto de su parte, para ti y para mí. Ahora quítate la ropa y siéntate ahí si eres tan amable.

 

"Ahí" era un cubo cubierto de seda y gasa todo en color gris opaco. Minho dejó su bolso y abrigo en un rincón y desabotono su camisa aturdido, una vez sin ella, se deslizó en silencio hacia el cubo con los pantalones a medio abrir.

—Espera un momento, gira un poco hacia mí, sonríe.

Click.

—¡Woah! Es torpe, que bonito... —susurró con maravilla sonriéndole todo grande y hermoso—. Ahora solo sigue mis indicaciones, no debe ser perfecto, no debes esforzarte porque lo sea, toda la perfección que pude haber alcanzado ya se exhibe en sitios por ahí. Toda la perfección que tú puedes alcanzar radica en continuar siendo inexperto la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible y eso es una lástima, en mis tiempos habríamos hecho cosas maravillosas en conjunto.

Minho asintió con la intención de apoyarse en el cubo.

—Espera no te sientes.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí dentro dejó la cámara a un lado y le dio toda su atención.

—Acuclíllate un poco, estira una pierna y la otra doblaba hacia ti, mantenla unos segundos…  ¿Puedo? —preguntó mostrando sus manos mientras Minho asentía vigorosamente.

—Si claro. Adelante.

—Inclina tu rostro…

Luego lo tomó de la barbilla recargando su mejilla contra una de sus rodillas arrancándole una risotada torpe y escandalosa.

Changmin apartó sus manos rápidamente luciendo asustado.

—¿Te lastime?

 Minho negó suavemente.

—Tus manos, están frías —susurró mirándolo calurosamente, manteniendo la posición lo más profesionalmente inexperto que pudo.

Changmin lo miró, luego sus manos y le sonrió yendo apurado por su cámara.

Hablaba mucho. Más bien parloteaba, foto tras foto compartía con mayor ahínco sus pensamientos, inspirado tal vez por el recordatorio que Minho hacia sobre la frialdad de sus manos. Como si él solo fuera consciente de ello cuando se lo hacían notar, como si se tratara de un modo de saber que estaba vivo...

 —Me gusta tu estudio —comentó Minho en una pausa que hicieron para comer. Changmin lo había envuelto en un edredón acolchado porque al parecer se le había olvidado donde puso sus batas. Así que eso provocó otra interminable ola de fotos y el único que comía era en realidad solo él.

Changmin le sonrió y empezó a contar otra de esas historias interesantes sobre cómo fue que hizo sus primeros instrumentos semi profesionales con cartón y pinturas en aerosol.

Minho le hizo saber que era genial su apasionante amor por lo análogo y aunque Changmin sonrió permaneció taciturno el resto del tiempo que estuvo ahí hasta que le pidió que se vistiera de nuevo.

Esta vez estaba ocupando el cubo con telas extrañas y aunque llevaba la cámara en las manos estaba prestándole toda su atención, era halagador y embriagante, estaba más nervioso ahora que cuando llegó. Apenas abotono su camisa cuando un dedo elegante y largo acarició su cabello, salto un poco sorprendido y divertido pues no lo había escuchado acercarse. Luego ese dedo se deslizó por su mejilla hasta sus labios y bajó por su cuello hasta atorarse en el primer botón de la camisa, observándolo como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente.

—Quiero verte…

Minho se estremeció. 

—Ya me viste. Todo el día en realidad, tus manos siguen estando frías. ¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente? Seguro que eso ayudaría!­- chirrió cuando deshizo el botón y siguió tocándolo con su dedo curioso y helado.

—Eso de allá es trabajo —dijo haciendo un movimiento despectivo con la mano, señalando su escenario—. Esto es para mí placer, y el tuyo si estás de acuerdo —susurro sonriendo como un endemoniado bastardo del porno solo que absolutamente sincero, caliente y solo podía asentir efusivamente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y los botones se deshacían con eficacia.

***

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y luego un repentino scan lo hizo saltar sintiendo su cuerpo agradablemente adolorido. La luz cálida que había iluminado hasta entonces la antesala cambio por una luz blanca e impersonal que hacía que todo se sintiera frío, como un mausoleo eternamente congelado. Sus ojos entonces miraron fijamente la imagen de Changmin junto a una placa que no había estado ahí antes.

 

_1988 -2079 Shim Changmin fue uno de los artistas conceptuales más influyentes durante las décadas de los 20s' a los 50's su obra fungió como detonante del movimiento **analogue-social-techno...**_

Un horror abyecto empezó a deslizarse por su espina dorsal,  notar esa expresión suave, brillante casi infantil en el cuadro y haber tenido la real, para sí, hacía solo unos instantes fue demasiado de un shock para saber cómo reaccionar. Más aún cuando las paredes se oscurecieron gradualmente hasta mostrar un cristal grueso y luego una multitud que aplaudió estruendosamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya podía mirarlos. La bilis subió por su garganta y trago mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Al final sí que había sido la fantasía retorcida de alguien, solo que suponía que en ese momento no era más alguien promedio. A su  lado podía ver a Changmin moviéndose en su vitrina de exhibición de un lado a otro, tarareando y sonriendo, el público ya tenía tazas, bolsos, plumas y cuadros con su rostro en ellas y luego volvió su atención de nuevo al resto de la placa.

 

... _Cuando firmó el procedimiento de transferencia cognitiva, creyó que podría seguir manteniendo su vida…_

 

La placa era irónica, Minho contuvo un jadeo áspero. ¿Cómo podría? Legalmente estaba muerto, su conciencia no era más que un chip tecno-orgánico con memorias de una vida que no era suya, como un esclavo, igual que el…

En ese momento el contrato de la transferencia cognitiva tenía cláusulas fraudulentas, las esferas de poder de todos los ámbitos querían preservar a sus exponentes más brillantes, no importaba el medio, después de todo una vez muertos sus opiniones no iban a contar para nada, justo como la de cualquier otro ciudadano.

Con un aplomo que no sabía que tenía y una resolución que hervía como lava dentro de su pecho, volvió al público y tímidamente hizo un par de suaves venias. Tímidas, torpes, inexpertas y se volvieron absolutamente dementes.

Obtuvo un trabajo, cuando no estuviera " _activando la pieza_ " daría recorridos y visitas guiadas. Haría sesiones fotográficas por su cuenta y entrevistas.

Trataría de devolverle a Changmin algo de su vida, y quizás tal vez él haría lo mismo por Minho, con sus sonrisas cálidas y miradas abrumadoras.

Y quizás, algún día, juntos podrían dejar de ser esclavos.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So... qué tal? Esto es culpa totalmente de Black Mirror y una especie de charla desencadenante que tuve con mis amigos del trabajo, sobre si es ético o no que las personas se vuelvan "museables" así que de repente se me ocurrió cómo hacer el abordaje y terminar la historia, además me gustan estos géneros tannnn mucho, que espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Mañana iré a una gran expo de arte contemporáneo, tal vez me de ideas para ampliar la historia, si quieren leer más pues dejenme su opinion en los comentarios, me hacen feliz al igual que los kudos. Muchas gracias!! saludos!!


End file.
